ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Realizations
}} Having finally come to terms with the fact that his father is Evil, Elan does what he has to do. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ Transcript Tarquin: Crap, the three prisoners at the bottom of the "E" burned out early. Now it looks like I just really like custard. Elan runs to the door Elan: Oh my gods! I...I need to help those people! Elan: Vaarsuvius! Haley! Durkon! Tarquin: There's no need to run around like a cockatrice with its head cut off. They're 10 miles away. Tarquin: Unless your mage can teleport, you won't make it out there before they all die. Elan: You!! Why did you do that to those poor people?? Elan: Hadn't you made their lives hard enough already?? Tarquin: Note to self: Elf cannot cast Teleport. Elan: How could you do something so cruel, for no reason other than... a stupid SIGN! Tarquin: Hey, that sign was my gift to you. And geez, man up a little. You sound like your mother. Tarquin: "Oh, Tarquin, you jerk! When you said you would liquify every man in the tavern if one of them grabbed my butt again during my shift, I didn't think you meant it!" Tarquin: I don't know why she was complaining. I mean, where did she think all that great fertilizer for her precious veggie garden came from anyway? Elan: You're... you're EVIL! Aren't you? With all capital letters! Tarquin: Son, labels like "good" and "evil" are just words. Words with many possible capitalizations. Tarquin: They're outdated concepts that do nothing but cause conflict. Tarquin: What I'm trying to do here is move beyond those ideas into a world where no one has any reason to fight one another. Tarquin: But you can't make an omelette without ruthlessly crushing dozens of eggs beneath your steel boot and then publicly disemboweling the chickens that laid them as a warning to others. Elan: Haley was totally right about you! You're just like Kubota, or Xykon... Elan: ...or NALE!! Tarquin: Now that's uncalled for, young man. Tarquin: Your brother was a disorganized buffoon who cared more for satisfying his own ego than any realistic plan for world domination. Tarquin: All he ever cared about was that everyone knew that HE was the victor, even when the situation called for keeping a low profile. Elan: So...you didn't care that he wanted to take over, you just didn't like the way that he wanted to take over?? Tarquin: Yes! Of course. Procedure is important, Elan. Elan: Does that mean you wouldn't have cared what he believed in, as long as he went about it in the correct way? Tarquin: Well, I suppose, after a fashion, but— Elan: Good! Elan: Because I'm pretty sure a climactic duel is the proper procedure for dramatically defeating corrupt tyrants! Tarquin: On a rooftop, no less. Tarquin: Exquisite. D&D Context * Teleport is a 5th level wizard spell from the conjuration school. Vaarsuvius is an Evoker, and chose conjuration and necromancy as his or her barred schools (though to be fair, V apparently did this under AD&D 2nd Edition rules when teleportation was in the alteration school), so V cannot cast this spell. Trivia * In panel 2, a panicked Elan shouts Durkon’s name along with Vaarsuvius and Haley, effectively blowing his cover. Tarquin does not let on that he notices this however, at least not until #818. On the other hand, the connection to Durkon isn't really a secret since Haley announced that Durkon helped her convert to a worshipper of Thor in #743 and vocally kept at it in front of Tarquin at the dinner on #744. * Tarquin puts his knowledge about V's inability to cast Teleport to good use in #926. External Links * 760}} View the comic * 176842}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Learns the Truth About his Father